Question: Multiply. ${4}\times{2}=$
Answer: Let's visualize to help us solve. There are $4$ groups of ${2}$. $2$ $+$ $2$ $+$ $2$ $+$ $2$ $+$ ${4} \times {2} = \underbrace{{2} + {2} + {2}+ {2}}_{{4}{\text{ twos}}} = 8}$ ${4}\times{2}=8}$